Sad Song
by LiTtLE BiT oF cAiN
Summary: A song-fic for Taylor Swift's 'Teardrops on My Guitar' *hugs Seth*


Sad Song

A/N: Hiya. This is a song fic for Teardrops on my Guitar/ Sad Song, by Taylor Swift. So yeah, I hope you guys like it

* * *

I saw him look at me as he passed me in the hallway; he spared me no second glance. I looked downwards sadly. He never even paid any attention to me, at least at school, but he was the only thing I could see.

He was my everything, but the funny thing was, he didn't even realize it. I some times even wondered if he realized that I was there.

My friends had tried to help me from my small bouts of depression and one of them always succeeded each time.

I shut my locker and started off home I hummed as I walked, it was a sad tune. It was called 'Teardrops on my Guitar', and I'd written it myself. My guitar was the one way that I could really express myself. I got home and went to watch the TV

Just as I got comfy the doorbell rang. I got up grumpily and went and answered it.

"What..." I started to snap, but I stopped when I saw who it was.

"Are you busy?" he asked

"No, come in," I told him

He walked in past me and I shut the door after him.

"What brings you here?" I asked trying my best to remain calm.

"I'm really sorry for ignoring you today but Janelle gets jealous easily and I didn't want to upset her."

"It's fine," I told him. It was the same everyday and I was getting sick of it.

"You know what's strange though?" he asked me rhetorically, and looked me straight in the eyes. I shook my head. No, I thought. "I'm in love with someone else and they don't even know it. I've loved her for ages and she doesn't even realize it. I love her long brown hair and her bright green eyes; I love everything about her..."

I couldn't stand the sound of the pure love in his voice anymore and I interrupted.

"I'm sorry," I told him. "But I really need to start my homework now." I plastered a fake smile to my face and hoped that he couldn't see through it.

"Of course," he said and went to the door. "Cya," he said as he left

"Whatever," I muttered when he was gone and went upstairs to my room

I went straight to the corner of my room where I kept all my pictures. I picked up one of the pictures I had of me and him. We both smiling at the camera with goofy grins on our faces. It had been a good weekend camping. I'd actually felt like I was a part of his world for once.

I kept a hold of the picture and walked towards the bathroom. I entered it and locked the door behind me.

I put the picture down and started looking through the cupboards. I managed to find what I was after. I stood up and grabbed the picture. I moved to the middle of the bathroom and held up the picture so that I could see it.

I stared at the picture with a small smile on my face.

I raised my hand with the razor in it to my neck.

"I'll always love you Seth Clearwater," I said and brought the razor down sharply across my throat. It went in deeply and cut the carotid artery. I felt myself and the picture fall in slow motion. I heard the crash of glass.

Funny, I thought dimly, life doesn't flash before your eyes

My last thought was of Seth Clearwater. At least now he'd be happy with me out of his way, I thought sadly

-A WEEK LATER-

Seth POV

The funeral was a sad one. It was open-coffin. No one had the nerve or joy to speak. All any one could do was stare. People slowly made their way up to the coffin to pay their lat respects. The pack had come to help me out

I watched as the parents made their way up sobbing to the coffin. They paid their last respects to their daughter

They to left

"Cya Seth," the pack all said quietly and made their way out of the church

I was now the only one remaining apart from the corpse. I stood up from my place at the back of he church and made my way up to the coffin

"Hey," I said to the body inside. "I thought that I should tell you that I dumped Janelle." I cleared my throat to try and stop my voice from breaking. You know how on your last day I told you that I loved some one else and they didn't know it," I let out a strangled laugh. "Well, it turns out I was right. They didn't and never will."

I stopped and stared at the beautiful girl lying in the coffin. I looked at the long brown hair I loved and then at the rest of her face. I knew that under her eyelids would be a pair of bright green eyes.

I took a deep breath

"The person I loved was you. It always was, always will be. I didn't think you liked me and I couldn't face rejection so I hid in relationships with Hoares that I didn't care about."

I took another deep breath

"The only person that I have ever loved is you Anne-Marie Harper," I told the dead girl in tears

I took one final look at the body of the girl I loved and left the church. My pack mates comforted me and I exited. They told me that everything would be alright, I knew in my heart that it wouldn't. I knew that Anne-Marie had been my soul mate and because of my stupid fear of rejection, I'd lost her. Forever.


End file.
